Between the Bed and the Wall
by CharmedPhoenix500
Summary: Emilie Autumn catches Veronica Varlow between the bed and the wall. EA/VeVa femslash


Here is a short poem that accompanies my story; it was written by my Souly, and fellow VKA sister, IiaeisCosmic:

VKA between the bed & the wall,

where Veronica told us to crawl.

If you don't do it there it won't count at all

Between the Bed and the Wall

It was the week before the North American leg of the _Fight Like A Girl _Tour, and Emilie Autumn, Veronica Varlow, and Maggie Maggots were holed up in Emilie's home working on new choreography for the stage show. After a long day of dancing, singing, and goofing off, Veronica turned in early while Maggie showered and Emilie practiced her violin solos in the living room.

Veronica tossed and turned in Emilie's large red satin bed for a long while before she came to the conclusion that she was frustrated. _Sexually_ frustrated. The raven haired burlesque dancer heaved a heavy sigh and threw back the covers. She looked around the dimly light room for her bag; she dug through it until she found the small gift that she had packed for herself before she left for the two month tour.

"Now," Veronica whispered to herself. "Where do we do this at...?"

The bathroom was currently occupied by Maggie, who was notorious for taking long showers, and there was no way that Veronica could wait that long. She would do it in the bed, but Emilie's bedroom lacked a door, only a decorative curtain separated her from her housemates. Veronica's eyes then settled on the small space between the bed and the wall. The space was tucked away far from the doorway and insured that she would not be seen should someone walk in.

Veronica took the toy from its box and settled into the space. She stared the vibrator on its lowest setting; increasing the speed as she drew closer to climax. She gripped the hanging bedsheets, nearing the edge, when she heard a voice call her name.

"Veronica..."

Her eyes snapped open; through her blurred vision she noticed a blond figure standing at the other edge of the bed. It was Emilie.

"Are you okay; what are you doing on the floor?" Emilie moved closer to Veronica, concerned for her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Veronica stated a bit too loudly. "I just, uh, dropped my contact lens."

"VV," Emilie said slowly, as if talking to a child. "You don't wear contacts."

"Oh...right," Veronica stuttered, trying to think of another excuse. "I, um..."

"Darling," Emilie put her hands on her hips and eyed her friend slyly from across the bed. "Were you doing what I think you were doing?"

"What! Pfttt, no..." Veronica's face turned red and she could no longer hold her friend's gaze.

Emilie gave Veronica a knowing look, "Well, did you at least finish?"

Veronica sighed, "No."

"Oh, I'm sorry, VV. Here, let me help," Emilie moved around the bed and joined her friend on the floor.

"No, Emmie, it's fi-" Veronica was interrupted by Emilie's lips upon hers.

"You're a guest in my house, VV" Emilie purred. "And I always take care of my guests."

Veronica shuttered as Emilie's breath hit her neck. Emilie gently took the toy from Veronica's hand into her own. It wasn't long before Veronica was squirming below Emilie; she ran her hands through the blond's hair and moaned her name. She was nearing the edge once more; Emilie could feel her friend about to come, and cranked the vibrator up as high as it would go. Veronica dug her nails into the sensitive flesh of Emilie's shoulders and a scream ripped through her throat as she came. Emilie dialed down the toy while her friend slowly recovered.

"I told you that I would take care of you," Emilie smiled broadly at Veronica.

"And that you did." Veronica took hold of the back of Emilie's neck, bringing the blond closer to her, and kissing her passionately.

"Ahem..."

Veronica and Emilie's heads snapped up at the sound of someone clearing their throat; they had forgotten that anyone else was in the house.

Maggie stood at the far edge of the bed, rapped in a towel, her hair still wet.

"Really?" she asked in an aggravated tone. "You couldn't wait for me?"

The pair on the floor shared a glance before grinning devilishly. Veronica motioned with a slender forefinger for Maggie to come closer. The petite redhead let her towel drop to the floor before bounding across the bed to join her friends in the space between the bed and the wall.


End file.
